Hypnotic
by FanGirling25
Summary: This is basically an idea that popped into my head and I decided that it will be a Quinntana fiction but it will have some Brittana along the way. (:
1. Hypnotic

**This story is just little idea that popped in my head so I decided to try and make a story out of it. I've rated it M for later chapters. This is a Santana and Quinn fic but I do have some Brittana ideas coming up for this story so if you want me to continue then please review (:**

 **I DONT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS BUT IF I DID THEN THE SHOW WOULD BE SUPER GAY xD**

* * *

Chapter 1 Hypnotic

I honestly don't know why my parents are being so god damn selfish. I don't want to move to some red neck town in Ohio. I have an amazing life as it is, I am the HBIC at Lincoln High and all the cheerleaders there wanted me. It will take me awhile to get to that standard of social status at McKinley High. My father just had to be the best doctor in New York and get promoted to head surgeon at Lima Hospital. I know that he is taking the job to spend more time with the family because one of the perks is more time off but he is doing it for selfish reasons and he wont even listen to me. What if the people at McKinley aren't as open minded as the people in New York? Of course I know the answer is no. People born and raised in small towns like Lima are judgemental and as soon as they find out they I was born differently than most girls then I would definitely be at the bottom of the social hierarchy.

"Santana, get out of the car and help me carry these boxes inside" I suppress a groan and get out of the car. I know arguing with my mother right now wouldn't do any good so I might as well help her. I grab the boxes and walk inside the house, well my new house. My new house is located on the nicer side of Lima, I think the area is called Lima Heights and the houses here are actually pretty nice but a little clich; white picket fences, nice cut lawns and it has that weird Stepford Housewife feel to it which makes me want to puke my brains out because I didn't sign up for that.

"Just place that box in the kitchen, mija" I hear my father say as he is also instructing the removalists where to place our furniture, I make several trips moving some of my furniture into my new room when I run into my father, "Santana, go outside and see if your mother needs any more help" I nod and make my way outside once again. As I walk out the front door, I can see my mum talking to a lady around the same age as her with who appears to be her daughter, they must have noticed me because sooner or later my mum and the two strangers are looking at me.  
I force a small smile as I make my way over to the mailbox.

"This is my daughter Santana Lopez" my mother introduces me and I just nod and smile, "And Santana, this is our neighbour Mrs Fabray and her daughter Quinn" Mrs Fabray reaches out for me to take her hand and give it gentle shake and then I'm shaking hands with her daughter Quinn who just seems to be staring at me which is a little intimidating but she's also pretty cute so I just give her wink while our parents are talking which causes her to raise an eyebrow.

"Please, call me Judy" It appears as if she's trying to appear friendly but she is just giving off that vibe that she belongs in an episode of Desperate Housewives, I just smile and nod in response. "So, Santana, your mother informs me that you will be starting at McKinley this Monday"

"Yeah, I guess I am" I nod and force a smile.

"Will you be trying out for the Cheerios?"

I snort, "Ah, Cheerios? As in cheer leading?"

"Yes, the Cheerios are McKinley's cheer squad" Quinn answers matter of factly.

"Yeah, no" I try and smile as nicely as possible, "I don't do the whole U-G-L-Y you aint got no alibi, Bring it on thing because it's pretty lame" Quinn seems offended.

"Oh well, Quinn is the head cheerleader. She is the best at McKinley" Now I know why Quinn's offended, I haven't even started McKinley and I'm making a bad start... crap.

After some awkward small talk, Mrs Fabray and Quinn go back to their house which is right next door to mine and I think I have already offended them. How was I supposed to know that Quinn was the Head Cheerleader? And that means she has to be one of the most popular girls at McKinley... well it was obvious that she is popular because she is well put together and like super hot.

"Santana, why couldn't you just think before you say things?" my mother scowls at me.

"Look, I apologise okay but you know I speak my mind''

"Yes, I know you can't keep your big mouth shut but just think first okay" she smiles softly at me.

"Okay, I'll try but no promises"

We spend the rest of the afternoon, setting up the house and rooms, after I finishing helping my parents unpack the living room stuff, I decide to call quits for the day.

I then make my way up the stairs and I'm ready to pass out, my room is almost done apart from the few boxes I still need to unpack. I walk over to my window to close the curtains when I notice the light next door is on and I can hear music playing next door. I look out the window and I caught sight of that Quinn girl singing and dancing around in her bra and cheerios sweatpants, she looked really beautiful and carefree but it was also pretty funny.

 ** _You do it to me so well_**

 ** _Hypnotic takin' over me_**

 ** _Make me feel like someone else_**

 ** _You got me talkin' in my sleep_**

 ** _I don't wanna come back down_**

 ** _I don't wanna touch the ground_**

 ** _Pacific ocean dug so deep_**

 ** _Hypnotic takin' over me_**

I had to admit that it was kinda adorable but I couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight. I must've been laughing a little too loud because Quinn turned around and caught me laughing and she turned a dark shade of red.

"Nice moves, Fabray" I call out, she quickly runs and turns off the music and returns to the window with a shirt on.

"You're seriously making fun of the girl you just met?" She's gone from red to a light pink and she's leaning on her windowsill, "because that's not a way you make friends"

"I'm not making fun of you, I was complimenting your fantastic dance moves" I laugh a little more, "It was adorable really"

"Yeah super adorable, you just saw me in my bra" she rolls her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not complaining" I put my hands up in mock surrender, "B-T-W you have nice boobs" I wink and then close the curtain.

"Perv" I hear her call back with the sound of a window being shut.

I then walk over and lay down on my bed with a stupid grin on my face, I was tired and ready for a goodnight's rest and this weekend I would need alot of rest because after the weekend is over, I would be starting at McKinley.

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter, if I choose to continue with this story then the chapters will be longer. The more reviews, the faster I will update :)**

 **The song was Hypnotic by Zella Day... if you haven't heard it then I suggest you do because it is amazing :D**


	2. Dodgeball

Chapter 2:

Monday has finally arrived and I'm seriously contemplating whether or not I want to go to school today. I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling, my bed is comfortable and I'm comfortable laying in bed so why would I want to disturb my body and get ready for school? I'm interrupted by my thoughts when I hear a knock on my door.

"Santana, are you up yet?" It's mama Lopez.

"Do I have to get up? I can start tomorrow, or the next day or maybe I will just drop out of school and join a circus or something" I then rolled out of bed after I hear a deep sigh from the other side of the door.

"Stop being dramatic and get ready" my door then opens, "And when you're ready, you're father would like to speak with you"

"Yeah okay"

I quickly shower and brush my teeth, I walk over to my closet and look at my options.

"What the hell am I going to wear?" I mutter to myself. I start sorting through my clothes; I come across a purple and black plaid bottom up and put that over one of my white singlets, I then decide that I should put on my compression shorts underneath my favourite black skinny jeans and I put on my trusty black converses. Everyone at my old school knew about what I was packing because no one really cared but I just know that McKinley High won't be as accepting as those at Lincoln. I look at myself in the mirror attached to my bedroom door and decide to leave my hair out because I couldn't be bothered doing anything else with it.

"Santana, are you ready to come downstairs?" I hear my father call out to me so I quickly grab my school bag and walk downstairs to the kitchen.

"Dad, are you driving me to school today?" I ask him while I pour myself an orange juice.

"Think fast" I hear my dad say behind me, I quickly turn around and caught whatever the hell it was that he threw at me. I look down and see that he tossed me car keys.

"Are you for real!? I get my own car?" I was grinning and jumping up and down like a weirdo.

"Yes, your mother and I decided that it would be easier for us, that you had your own car so I'm expecting you to be responsible" He grins back at me and I just nod at his words.

"Soooooo is it outside?" He nods back at me and I'm bolting out the door.

I ran outside and that's when I saw the beautiful machine, it was shiny and brand new black Jeep Wrangler.

"YOU BOUGHT ME A JEEP!" I jump and down excitedly and pull my dad in for a hug, "Thank you thank you thank you"

"You're welcome, mija" He hugs me back and then pulls away, "Now go to school, I put the directions in the GPS" he then walked away and went back inside.

I quickly walk over and sit my brand new car, I knew I was grinning like an idiot but I could care less. I sat down on the soft leather seats and I was taken back when I saw my initials embroided on the head of the seats. I literally have the best parents ever, I was then ripped away from my thoughts when I look over next door and I spot Quinn Fabray. She was wearing her cheerios uniform and that barely left anything to the imagination and her was done up in a high ponytail. She must've caught me staring at her because she looked over at my car with a smirk, I decide to not be creepy and watch her jump into her red mini cooper and start my engine.

The drive to school wasn't very long, maybe ten minutes tops which is pretty good driving distance but honestly I wish I could just skip today and drive around in my new. I turn into the school's parking lot and park in one of the vacant spots. I jumped out of the car and reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed my bag. I just closed my car door when a red mini cooper parked next beside my car. I lean back on my door and smirked.

"Can't get enough of me Fabray?" I wink at her which causes her to roll her eyes playfully, she then pointed to the front of her car and I saw a sign in front of her parking space. I soon realised it said;  
Reserved For Head Cheerleader. I decide to play it cool, "Excuses, excuses" she smiles.

"You're a weirdo, Lopez" she arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah but I'm a hot weirdo" I smirk back which makes her laugh.

"Yeah because I totally dig 'hot weirdos' " she says hot weirdo using air quotes with her hands.

"You wound me" I sigh dramatically.

"Bye weirdo" she then struts away and I can't help but admire her butt because DAMN. Quinn must've felt my staring and glanced over her shoulder and smiled playfully, "Perv"

I entered the school and I sure as hell wasn't expecting to witness some jock throw a slushie on some kid. "Loser" that's all I heard the jock say to the girl. I decided to walk over and try to help her because I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I walk over to her and try to be as helpful as I can. Judging from the shock she had when she realised I was talking to her, made me realise that maybe not that many people talk to her.

"Yes, I'm positive that I will be just alright. I have a slushie kit that I use in case of emergencies like this so your help won't be necessary so I will kindly decline your offer"

"Slushie kit?" I say confused.

"Oh you must be new here" She smiles with a big toothy smile.

"Yeah, I am" I rub the back of the neck because for someone who just got a cold beverage thrown at them, she was weirdly friendly and calm.

"Well, I'm Rachel Berry; I'm the most talented kid in Lima and I am destined to be on Broadway like Barbra"

"Barbra?" I reply confused

"Streisand" She smiles.

"Okay cool, well I'm Santana Lopez" I figured that I may as well introduce myself.

"Santana" she smiles like she's deep in thought, "I like that name, that's a nice name''

"Thanks Berry" I smile awkwardly, "Do you know where Miss Pilsbury's office is, I need to see her so I can get my timetable"

"I would be happy to help but I need to get clean so I will just ask one of my friends to help you" She smiles again, I figured that all this girl like doing was talking and smiling so I just nod.

"Kurt!" she calls and I see a tall and pale boy respond from his locker and walk over to us.

"Rachel" he smiles, "How may I help you?" he says in a mock receptionist kind of way or maybe that's just how he speaks.

"I was wondering if you could take my new friend Santana to Miss Pilsbury's office because I'm unable to due to the um..." she motions to her clothes.

"Sure, I would be happy to help" He then grabs my arms and starts tugging me down the hall.

"Bye Santana" I hear Rachel behind so I just wave, Kurt seems to have stopped pulling me around so I just follow beside him.

"Santana, was it?" Kurts smiles.

"Yeah, Santana is my name"

"Well nice to meet you Santana, I'm Kurt" he replies, "So, where are you from?''

"I'm from New York..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence when I heard him gasp dramatically, boy was he gay.

"Oh sweet Barbra, you are from the greatest city in the world" He grins happily, "My boyfriend and I are planning on going there after we graduate next year"

"Boyfriend? So does that mean that this town is accepting of gays?" I ask him which causes him to frown.

"Well no, I do get called F-A-G on a daily basis but I don't really care because I have my boyfriend Blaine at my side so I can take it" he smiles softly, "Why do you ask?"

"I needed to know because I'm not entirely sure if I want to get bullied because of it" he nods and smiles in understanding.

"Looks like we have another gay in the house" he says in a fake gangsta call which causes me to laugh because he is anything but gangsta. We then stop at what appears to be the guidance counsellors office, "Well this is Miss Pilsbury's office, hopefully we have some classes together" I nod and then walk into the room.

"You must be Santana" she smiles but she seems a little jumpy.

"Yeah, I'm Santana"

"Well, please take a seat" She gestures to the chairs in front of her desk so I oblige, "So, Santana you seem to be a very unique person and I have read though your reports and records"

"I'm not really sure what you're getting at" I raise an eyebrow at of confusion.

"Well, it says that you're born differently and well what I'm trying to ask is..." she started wiping her desk which is weird, "I'm asking if you'll be keeping that information private or not"

"At my old school, basically everyone knew and I know that Lincoln High is very different to McKinley so I'm not sure if I want people to know" Miss Pilsbury's cleaning came to a halt and she gave me a half smile.

"Yes, I would have to agree with you" she starts straightening her papers, "It's a very complicated situation because I know that kids can be mean but I'm not suggesting you be ashamed and not tell anyone. I believe you should do as you wish because at the end of the day, it's your decision" She then hands me a piece of paper and it appears to be a timetable and the location of my locker and combination, "I hope you come to enjoy attending McKinley" she smiles softly.

"Thank you, Miss Pilsbury" I return the smile.

I walk out of the office and notice that Berry is waiting for me with a big grin on her face, I could still see remains of red dye in her hair but she seems completely happy so I choose to not comment.

"Hello again, Santana" she grins, "What class do you have first up?" I quickly look down and realise that I have gym.

"I have gym first up" Rachel then grabbed my timetable and read through it.

"Well it appears that we have maths together next so that should be fun" she smiles again, "Come on, I'll walk you to class"

The walk to the gymnasium wasn't very long and the time spent walking there Rachel used by talking about how talented she was but I tried to be friendly and acted like I was listening.

"Well here we are, this is Coach Sylvester's office and she will give you your uniform and stuff for gym" she smiled and knocked on the office door, "I'll meet you at the end of first period so we can walk to maths together" I smiled and nodded as she walked away, seconds later the door is being opened.

"Hi, I'm..." I was cut off by a tall blonde lady who must've been Coach Sylvester.

"I know who you are and I don't care" I was taken back by her straight forwardness. She then threw a duffel bag at me, "That is your gym bag and it has your clothes in it, I had to give you one of the boys shorts because I heard you're packing" I widen my eyes out of embarrassment, "I wont tell anyone, it's none of my business Lopez. Now go through that door and you will enter the girls locker room" I nod and grab my belongings.

I noticed that the girls' locker room was packed with half naked girls and I honestly couldn't get changed in there at the risk of getting a hard on so I find a vacant change room. The uniform is black with the McKinley logo on it and the shorts seems to just be above my knee, I then tie my hair in a high ponytail to keep the hair out of my face. I walk out of the locker room, and try not to look at any of the girls changing because the compression shorts made it extremely uncomfortable when my dick decides to twitch at the sight of a hot girl.

I walk into the gymnasium and notice Coach Sylvester and a group of girls with the uniform I was wearing, I noticed that some girls were wearing black like me and some were wearing red. As I got closer to the group I realised who was in the group, Quinn Fabray and she was wearing a red uniform. I smirked at her and she just playfully rolled her eyes.

"Okay sloppy babies, today we will be playing dodge ball!" Coach Sylvester yelled though the speaker, "Black versus red"

I quickly followed my teams onto the left side of the court when I was approached by a tall blonde.

"Hi" she smiled brightly, "I'm Brittany" she seemed very friendly and sweet.

"Santana" I nodded.

"Cool name, very exotic like Beyonce" I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Looks like we are on the same team" she gestures to her black uniform and winks at me.

"Yeah, looks like it" I smile at her, she was very cute and full of energy.

Brittany and I walk over to the line at the end of the court and get ready to run for the ball waiting for Coach Sylvester to blow the whistle. As soon at the whistle was blown I took off and ran for one for one of the balls, I glanced over saw that Brittany was grabbing a ball. The game was pretty intense and most of the girls were out, Brittany and I and a few other girls on our team were still in and Quinn and few others were in on the red. I then saw a ball being thrown at me and I quickly dodged it, I then notice that it came from Quinn's direction.

"Really Fabray is that the best you got?" I teased her which made her furrow her brows in frustration. She then signalled one of her team mates to hand her a ball which they complied almost instantly. Brittany quickly threw me a ball so I had something to use against Quinn.

"You're going down, Lopez" Quinn grinned, and started to move towards me.

"Go San" Brittany cheered and winked, which was a little ego boost.

I quickly threw the ball Quinn but she jumped to the left and dodged the attack as she jumped she threw the ball at me and it went flying quick and fast straight into my groin.

" **OH FUCK!** " I fell onto the ground and cupped my balls through my shorts. The pain was excruciating and intense, Brittany and Coach Sylvester ran over to me. I had only been hit done there once before and the last time I cried like a bitch.

"Quinn, go into my office and get me an ice pack this instant" Quinn had a confused and guilty expression on her face, she quickly nodded and ran out of the gymnasium.

"Hey kid, you are going to be fine but unfortunately your secret is out" she gave me a sympathetic pat on the back, "I will try and stop whatever harassment you will face" She walked away to talk to some of the girls that are standing at the side of the court, the girls appeared to be gossiping which wasn't a good sign.

"San, are you okay" Brittany knelt down next to me and I shook my head. She then got closer and whispered in my ear "You're going to be fine and don't worry, I don't care if you have a penis because I still think you're hot" She grabbed my hand and I slowly sat up.

"Thanks Britt" I looked around the gymnasium and noticed that some of the girls were still staring but I could care less right now because I was still in pain.

Quinn returned shortly after with an ice pack and gave me a sympathetic but guilty look as she handed it to Brittany. Brittany then gave me soft smile as she placed the ice pack on my private area. I let a whimper because the ice pack was cold as hell.

"I can hold the ice pack" I say trying to grab the icepack but Brittany shook her head playfully, I went to snatch it off her but Brittany dropped it and in her efforts to catch it she grabbed my dick. She seemed excited almost after she grabbed it, Quinn quickly looked the other way which made me back away from Brittany.

"You're big!" she exclaims with wide eyes. The gymnasium must've projected her voice because it appears that everyone heard and my face quickly reddens out of embarrassment. "Sannie, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you're bigger than most guys I know" she winks.

"Uh thanks, I guess" I grab the ice pack and make my way into the locker room while all eyes are on me.

First day of school and it's not even the end of first period and people know my secret. Way to go Lopez, I knew I should have stayed home. I sit on the bench in the locker room and I decide to take a deep breaths. I decided to sit there until the end of class because I was in no mood to go back out there.

* * *

I hear the bell signalling that first period is over, I quickly get changed and take off out the gymnasium. After I leave the building, I notice that nearly every single pair of eyes are on me. I then see Rachel and Kurt approaching and they pull me towards a row of lockers.

"Is it true?" Kurt smiles.

"Is what true?" I try to play it cool but I think I looked nervous.

"Is it true that you're packing a big something something" He wiggles his eyebrows which would be hilarious if the situation were different.

"I apologise for Kurt, it's just this school is filled with gossip already and we've heard rumours about you and a dodge ball incident" Rachel explains.

"Well yeah, the rumours are true" I shrug.

"Interesting" Kurt taps a finger to his chin.

"What?" I ask him.

"Is it true that Brittany grabbed you're mini Lopez?" He asked calmly.

"Yeeeeah, that was a little weird but it was an accident" It was a little weird that Brittany grabbed me there because it didn't seem like an accident, it was like she wanted to do it.

"Well, apparently a lot of the girls are curious because from what Brittany says" He leans in and whispers, "You're huge".

I looked around and saw Quinn and Brittany in their cheer leading uniform, Brittany noticed me and winked. She then began to walk to over.

"Hey San" she smiled happily, "I'm sorry about the whole grabbing your private parts thing"

"It's okay Brittany" I shuffle awkwardly.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something after school" She smiled and leaned closer, "because I would like get to know you more" she winked and started to rub my arm.

"I can't, I'm still unpacking some stuff", she nodded in understanding.

"Maybe some other time" she quickly kissed me on the cheek ran back to Quinn who was watching our exchange with much attention. As we made eye contact, Quinn quickly turned the other way and walked down the hall.

"Oooh you have a little thing for blondes" Rachel and Kurt chuckled beside me after they noticed my obvious staring towards Quinn, I rolled my eyes at them.

"Come on, we better get to class or we will be late" Rachel said looking at the time and she started walking away from Kurt and I. We quickly caught up to her and made our way to our next class.

* * *

 **So that's chapter 2 (: Please review if you wish for me to continue this story... Adios**


	3. Closer

**My apologies for not updating sooner. I've been pretty busy but I promise to update sooner. :)**

 **I do not own Glee or its characters but if I did, it would be super gay xD**

Chapter 3: Closer

It had been a few weeks since the dodgeball incident and the news about my condition spread like wildfire. I didn't expect to get the reactions that I did because I honestly thought that they would burn me at the stake because I was chick with a dick but most people were accepting and curious. I was getting offers left and right by the Cheerios and I became fast friends with the resident man whore Puckerman and we mostly bonded over appreciating the Cheerios.I haven't spoken to Quinn though, I see her around school but it's mostly polite smiles of acknowledgement.

"Hey San" Brittany came bouncing over full of excitement, we have English together and we usually walk to class together.  
There are rumours around the school that we're together but we only have the occasional hook-up but that's about it, she's nice and great in bed but I only see her as a friend and the feelings mutual.

"Hey Britt, ready to go class?" With a quick nod from Brittany, I close my locker and we start walking down the halls. It doesn't take long to get to English and we are soon joined by Kurt and Rachel who are also in English. Quinn also has English with us but she usually sits next to her boyfriend Finn who is the quarterback and must have taken one too many tackles to the head because he has to be the dumbest person I have ever met.

I sit inbetween Rachel and Brittany at the back of the class while Kurt sits in front of us with Mercedes who is just also a big diva like Rachel. We don't get along but we tolerate each other because of our mutual friends.

"Hey Santana, have you decided if you want to join Glee?" Rachel smiles at me, she's been trying to get me to join Glee sincee I've came to McKinley and I have made every excuse in the book but she is still insistent.

"I don't know, Rachel. I just don't want to join Glee, it's kinda lame" I shrug taking my book out of bag. After I look around I notice that Rachel, Brittany, Kurt and even Mercedes are all glaring at me.

"Glee Club, is not lame Santana" Rachel frowns, Kurt and the others are all nodding their heads in agreement, "Glee club is like one big family and we would like you to be apart of that family"

"No offence Rach but that sounded really gay" Kurt laughs at Rachel which causes Rachel to frown.

"No offence Kurt but you're really gay" Mercedes teases Kurt which makes us all laugh.

"Rachel if it will make you stop asking then I will check it out this afternoon" I dramatically sigh but Rachel ignores it and hugs my side.

"I want a hug too" Brittany pouts so I opens my arms and she quickly hugs me. Our hug is soon interrupted when Mr Schue walks into the class.

"Hi class, Mrs Bell isn't here today so I will be taking the class today" He quickly starts writing on the board.

'Romantic Movies'

"Romantic movies?" I scoff and put my head down on the desk. I usually sleep during English and steals Rachel's notes.

"Come on Santana, Romance is fun" Rachel smiles but I just shake my head.

"I only like action and comedy movies... Even better if it's an action comedy" I mumble against my desk.

"You will all be assigned pairs and you will be given a movie to analyse and write a report on" Mr Schue announces to the class which causes me to groan more and I'm not the only one. Most of the guys in the class are mid eyeroll while most of the girls and Kurt are excited for this assignment.

"Why do we have to watch a chick flick, Mr Schue?" Finn calls out, most of the guys and me are nodding our heads.

"While I don't like Finnept, he does have a point" Most of the class laugh at the nickname I gave Finn but he just turns red with anger. Usually, the students at McKinley praise Finn because he's the star football player but since they haven't won a game this season his popularity is plummeting and on top of that I have been picking on him since I started at McKinley.

"Shut up, Satan" he growls at me as he stands up to try and tower over me.

"Really...Satan?" I scoff and I stand up facing him, "That's the best you can do? I consider that a compliment, you big oaf"

"Santana and Finn, that is enough" Mr Schue calls out, "Sit down".

Finn and I sit down but the staring match continues.

"Okay, now that that's over. I will assign you with your partners" Mr Schue claps his hands and looks at a piece of paper.

"Rachel and Kurt" They both squeal with excitement.

"Brittany and Bree"

"Mercedes and Finn" Mercedes looks a little angry with her assigned partner but it's better her than me.

Mr Schue continues reading the names on the list, I have a bored expression on my face but I'm a little anxious about who was going to be my partner. I didn't want to have a dumb jock as my partner or some cheerio who wants to get into my pants the whole time and I especially don't want to get stuck with Jewfro because the dude is a creepy weirdo.

"Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray" Our names were the last to be called. I look over at Quinn who is sitting there a little shocked, she looks over at me so I send a wink her way which causes her to blush and Finn just looks angry and constipated.

"You can now move to sit next to your partners"

Everyone starts to shuffle around to sit next to their partners, I look over to Quinn who looks like she wants me to move over next to her. I pat the empty chair next to me and give her a smile, she shakes her head and points to Finn's empty chair.  
I pat the chair again but she looks like she's not going to give up so I roll my eyes and gather my stuff and walk over to her.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants" I wink and sit down next to her.

"Am I going to regret having you as a partner?" She looks over at me with a bored expression but she's clearly amused.

"I will be the best damn partner you ever had" She just shakes her head hiding a slight smile.

"You're worst than Puckerman" She laughs.

"That's insulting, I'm sure that I'm better than Puckerman... I can prove it if you'd like" I wink again.

"I'm going to request a partner swap" She goes to put her hand up but I quickly grab it.

"Okay, okay I will be behave" I smile at her.

"Good" she returns the smile. I look down and see that our hands are still connected, her hands are soft and the colour of our hands look great next to one another. I look back up at Quinn and seems that she is also admiring our joined hands. The moment is soon interrupted when Mr Schue is standing in front of us and he clears his throat. Quinn quickly retracts her hand.

"Here is the name of the movie that you two have been assigned with" He quickly hands Quinn the paper with the name of the movie and the task that we have to complete.

"The Titanic?" She reads aloud.

"Great" I groan sarcastically, I quickly shrink into my chair. I hate that stupid movie, it's just very boring.

"What's wrong with the Titanic?" Quinn furrows her brows.

"It's a terrible movie, the best part is when the ship sinks" I hear her scoff beside me which is pretty amusing. The school bell soon goes off shortly after and I quickly pack up my stuff.

"We will have to watch it at your house tonight" Quinn says as she is packing up her stuff.

"Why do we have to watch it at my place?" I raise an eyebrow as I stand up and start walking beside her out of the classroom.

"My father is home this week and doesn't approve of your condition so you being at my place isn't the best idea" She avoids eye contact as she explains, I start to walk down the hall but she quickly grabs my hand, "Hey, just because my father is against you being intersex doesn't mean that I'm against you. My mother and I don't really have a problem with you, it's just my father"

"That's okay, I get it. Your dad isn't the first person to be against people like me" I shrug, I knew that not everyone was open minded but I was happy that Quinn wasn't like her father. We stand there for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

"I will come over tonight and we will watch the movie. I figured that you don't own it so I'll bring my DVD over" Quinn smiles and squeezes my hand. Finn then appears out of nowhere and slings his big arm around Quinn.

"Ready to go to class?" He asks Quinn but he keeps staring at me like a big angry baby.

"Yeah" Quinn shrugs his arm off of her, "I'll see you tonight, Santana"

"Okay, I'll see you tonight" I wink at her and make my way to my next class, I can feel Finn burning holes into the back of my head.

* * *

"I'm so happy that you agreed to check out Glee club, Santana" Rachel smiles as she links our arms together as we walk to the choir room.

"Yeah Sannie, this is going to be so exciting" Brittany skips along beside us.

"I'm already regretting this" I groan and start to walk slower but Rachel starts to drag me down the hallways and into the choir room.

We enter the choir room and Kurt and Mercedes are already seated and smiling at us. We must be pretty early because only Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, some wheelchair kid and an Asian couple are seated. I take a seat next to in between Rachel and the Asian couple who introduced themselves as Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang (no relation). We were sitting there for a few minutes when Puck, Finn, Quinn and some blonde haired boy with big lips entered the choir room.

The blonde haired boy boy walked over and sat in the chair behind and tapped my shoulder.

"Hi, my name is Sam and I don't like green eggs and ham" I raise an eyebrow because that was random.

"You're very random but I like it, I'm Santana" I shake his hand.

"I know" He smiles, he seems nice and he has that innocent boy next door look. I look over to the back row and Finn and Quinn are staring at me. Finn had an angry expression on his face whereas Quinn looked amused. I turn and face the front as Mr Schue entered the choir room.

"Mr Schue, what is she doing in Glee club?" Finn asked like he was betrayed or something.

"Now Finn, Rachel has asked if Santana could audition to join Glee club and I said yes" Mr Schue smiled.

"Audition? I have to like sing?" I whisper yelled to Rachel, before Rachel could answer Finn butted in.

"Yeah, you have to sing.. unless you can't sing" Finn challenged with a smug grin. Everyone know snot to challenge Santana Lopez because Santana Lopez never backs down.

"Trust me, I can sing" I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Well Santana, the floor is all yours" Mr Schue smiled and sat down on one of the empty chairs in the front row.

I stood up and walked up to the band and asked them if they could play the song I decided to sing and they nodded their heads in agreement. The music soon started to play and I started to sing.

 ** _All I want to get is a little bit closer_**

 ** _All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_**

I walk over to Brittany and signal her to stand up and she happily obliges and starts dancing next to me. We start dancing closer to one another as I sing to her.

 ** _Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer_**

 ** _Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer_**

 ** _The doors are open, the wind is really blowing_**

 ** _The night sky is changing overhead_**

Brittany and I break apart and she starts dragging everyone up out of their seats and they all start dancing and singing along to the chorus.

 ** _It's not just all physical_**

 ** _I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_**

 ** _So let's make things physical_**

 ** _I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_**

 ** _I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_**

Everyone is up and out of their chairs and are dancing around, I then start to sing the next part of the song to Quinn who turns a bright red but continues to dance beside me. I spin her around which makes her laugh and I look into her beautiful hazel eyes.

 ** _All you think of lately is getting underneath me_**

 ** _All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me_**

 ** _Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_**

 ** _Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer_**

I look pver at Finn and he seems to be jealous and angrier than before which makes me happy, I like getting that big oaf angry.

 ** _The lights are off and the sun is finally setting_**

 ** _The night sky is changing overhead_**

 ** _It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_**

 ** _So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_**

 ** _I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical_**

 ** _I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical_**

Everyone seems happy and dancing except for Finn who is sulking in the back corner.

 ** _All I want to get is a little bit closer_**

 ** _All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_**

When I'm finished singing, everyone claps and praises my singing. Mr Schue comes up to me and shakes my hand.

"Welcome to Glee Club, Santana" He has a big smile but he smells alot like hair gel which makes me cringe a little.

"Happy to be here Mr Schue" I look over at Finn with a smug grin.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews, I'm happy that you guys like it and are following the story xD**

 **Reviews are welcome because it encourages me to continue the story. Adios ;)**


	4. Titanic

**I'm really and truly sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had serious writer's block but now I'm focused and ready to go. This is a short chapter but it had to happen for the story to go further. My apologies and I swear I'll update sooner. :)**

Chapter 4: Titanic

Quinn's coming over after dinner so I decided to clean up which didn't take me long because I didn't want her to think that I was a slob. My parents had to go to work tonight so at least didn't have them to embarrass me because even though they think that they are "cool" parents, they really are dorky. I figured that we might as well watch the stupid movie in the living room because I don't want Quinn to get the wrong idea. I'm going to quickly put some popcorn in the microwave before she gets here.

As soon as the popcorn was finished I heard the doorbell ring so I quickly take the popcorn out and answer the door.

"Hey Quinn, just make yourself at home or whatever" I greet her quickly and run back to the kitchen to put to the popcorn in the bowl.

"It smells like popcorn in here" I hear Quinn call out from the living room.

"Yeah, that's because I just made some Fabray" I sarcastically respond as I enter the living room.

"You don't need to be snarky" Quinn retorts back.

I take a seat on the other side of the couch and gesture to Quinn to put the DVD she has in her hand.

"What?" She looks at me confused which makes me roll my eyes.

"The movie Fabray, put the dumb movie in the DVD player" She then gets up and sets it all up.

"It's not a dumb movie, Leo is in it" She smiles at me like Leonardo DiCaprio is the best thing in the world, the dude hasn't even won an Oscar.

"And your point is?" She simply shrugs and puts the dvd in the player, I the grab the remote and put the movie on.

I sit on the couch eating my popcorn waiting for the movie to start. I don't really get the big hype about the movie,it came out years ago and the ship sinks in the end. I look over at Quinn and she seems pretty focused on the movie, I shake my popcorn to get her attention when she looks over I offer her some but she shakes her head and faces the screen once again.

About ten minutes into the film I feel my phone in my pocket vibrate, I take it out and see that it's text from Brittany.

 _Britt - Hey ;) What r u up 2?_

Brittany and I have a weird friendship, yeah we're like best friends now but for the past few weeks we've been sleeping together. Rachel and Kurt have given me speeches that friends with benefits don't end well but Britt and I have a mutual agreement, that it's just fun and that we do it when we're horny or bored.

 _Santana - Hey, nothing much pretty bored :(_

It doesn't take long for Brittany to reply back.

 _Britt - Want me 2 come over? ;)_

 _Santana - I wish u could but Fabray is here_

 _Britt - What's Quinnie doing at ur house?_

 _Santana - We have to watch that movie for English_

 _Britt - Oh well we can just have fun over the phone ;)_

 _Santana - Hmm that sounds like fun ;)_

I look over Quinn and she's staring at me unimpressed and she clearly looks annoyed.

"Who's that?" Quinn asks me with an annoyed tone.

"It's Brittany" I say as I get another text from Brittany and I quickly open the message.

 _Britt - I wish u were here rite now ;)_

I smirk as I read and I glance over at Quinn who is now on her phone. She's busy typing away on her phone now and I'm now wondering who she's texting. As I'm about to reply to Britt's text I get another one from the blonde.

 _Britt - Sorry I'm not allowed to text u tonight. Quinnie says u need to watch the movie. C u 2morrow :)_

I instantly frown at the text and I look at Quinn who has a big smirk on her face.

"I hope you're proud of yourself Fabray" I say as I frown at her.

"I am thank you" Her smirk getting bigger so I decide to make it disappear.

"No need to get jealous of Britt and I, Fabray" I say smugly as Quinn's smirk fades away instantly.

"Why would I be jealous of you and Brittany? I'm content with Finn" Quinn replies but her face screws up a little when she says 'content'

"When's the last time you got some Fabray?" I say as I slide closer to her to see her reaction but she just stays seated making no signs that she is about to move from her spot on the couch.

"I'm the president of the Celibacy Club" She says matter of factly.

"But come on Fabray, you must get urges" I say as I run my finger up and down her exposed thigh, her breath hitches.

"I'm able to control them" She says, she doesn't move my hand away so I take that as a good sign. I start to move closer and lean in closer to her.

"Sometimes you just need to let go and experience new things" I whisper in her and I lightly suck on her earlobe, I then reach up and turn her face towards mine and I look up at Quinn and her eyes are close and she's taking deep breaths, "It's okay to let go" I whisper again and our lips are barely touching each other.

"Show me how" She whispers back, I then close the distance and our lips collide. It starts out slow but then Quinn grabs the back of my head and pulls me in closer so I oblige. I don't know how we got here but soon enough Quinn's laying on the couch and I'm hovering over her. My hands trail up and down Quinn's body and my right hand trails down her stomach and snakes around her back until I grope her ass. Quinn gasps at the sudden movement and I take that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and my tongue enters her mouth which she happily accepts, our tongues battle for dominance and after a while I allow her to take control. I can feel her hands running and up and down my back and I feel one of her hands trailing under my shirt feeling the skin under my shirt. The room is then filled with moans and groans as we rub up against each other, trying to find the right friction. I start kissing her neck sucking and nibbling as she releases moans of pleasure.

"Iceberg" I hear her call out, I sit up a bit and look down at her;

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"Iceberg, right ahead" She yells at me.

* * *

I instantly wake up and I quickly sit up which causes me to spill all the popcorn onto the floor. I look up at the screen and it was the scene when the Titanic collides with the stupid iceberg. I look down and instantly see that I was sporting a rather noticeable bulge from the dream I just had so I grab a small cushion and place it on my lap. I look over and see Quinn smirking at me, crap I hope she didn't see the bulge through my sweatpants.

"You okay there?" She asks with a small laugh.

"I'm great, thanks" I reply sarcastically which makes her laugh more, I'll clean the popcorn after the movie is finished and when my hard on decides to go down. I look over and Quinn is still looking at me with a smirk.

"What?" I ask because she wouldn't quit staring.

"You were making noises when you were asleep, did you have an interesting dream?" She wiggles her eyebrows jokingly.

"Perv" I reply with an eye roll.

"I wasn't the one calling out my name when I was asleep" She says in mock surrender.

"Oh crap, was I talking in my sleep?" I say frantically, sitting up.

"No, but I guess if you were getting that worked up about it then I guess I know who you were dreaming about" She says with a wink and then she turns back to watch the movie, which makes me shrink back down on the couch. I decide to just shut up and watch the movie. I look down at my phone and realize that the texts are all there so I must have fallen asleep as soon as the texts stopped. I look over at Quinn one last time and I see that she's watching the movie but she has the smuggest look on her face which makes me want to get rid of it but with my lips? Crap, I can't like Fabray. She's straighter than straight and she's with Finnessa.

I'll talk to Rachel, she'll have advise about all of this.

* * *

 **Okay and that's the end of that chapter xD Please comment if you wish for me to continue with this story :) Gracias**


	5. A Really Dumb Plan

**Okay first things first, I know I haven't updated in such a long time but this year I've just been super distracted and I basically gave up writing but after reading my reviews and thank you for them btw, I have decided to take another shot at picking up writing again.**

Rachel singing is in _Italics_

Santana is **bold**

 _ **BOLD ITALICS IS BOTH**_

So...onward with the story...

Chapter 5: A Really Dumb Idea

"Rachel" I call out to her as soon as I see her walking down the hallway, she quickly turns around and smiles at me.

"Good morning, Santana" She says cheerily as soon as I've caught up with her.

"I know you have a free period right now and I was hoping that I could maybe talk to you about something important that I need your advice on" I was talking fast trying to get the words out but Rachel simply smiles and nods.

"Sure, I know the choir room is empty so lets go in there" and then she is off walking in the direction of the choir room while I'm still standing in the empty hallway, Rachel must've noticed that I wasn't beside her because she turns around and gestures for me to hurry up so I did.

"So... what's the "something important" thing you need my advice on" She smiles and sits one of the chairs and she pats the one beside her so I take a seat.

"Well, when Quinn and I watched Titanic last night something happened..."

"WAIT YOU DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER DID YOU?" Rachel cuts me off and her eyes have managed to get even bigger.

"No, would you let me finish?"

"Sure, the floor is yours" She smiles.

I huff in annoyance, "last night with Quinn and I watched Titanic I realised that I have feelings for her that aren't friendly"

"So...you like Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes and I want to date her" I look down at the ground, I've never exactly been one for relationships but I know Quinn is so I know I can manage being in a relationship with her because she is absolutely gorgeous..

"Santana...Santana...Santana" Rachel is snapping her fingers in my face.

"Can you not?" I say pushing her hands away.

"I'm sorry but you weren't listening to me and I would appreciate it if you did because you're the one who came to me for advice" Rachel crosses her arms and she's clearly annoyed with me.

"Okay, I'm sorry for not listening to you. Please continue."

"Well, I might have a plan but it's a risky one" Rachel is fiddling with her fingers, what's her plan?

"What's your plan?"

"Well, I have to admit that I like Finn and you like Quinn"

"Ew Finnocence, Rach really?" I scrunch up my face at the thought of Finn Hudson, i really don't like the guy.

"Finn is the perfect leading man for me, so shut up and listen" I'm slightly surprised Rachel told me to shut up but whatever, "I know Finn has feelings for me but he's with Quinn and I've been wanting to find a way to make him jealous and at the same time you can make Quinn Fabray jealous"

"Wait a minute, you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting are you?" I look at her rather skeptically.

"Yes, Santana your thoughts are correct, I think we should fake date each other to make Finn and Quinn jealous so that we can eventually be with them. I know Finn doesn't like you so that should make him rather jealous when he thinks I'm dating you and Quinn doesn't exactly hate me but I know she isn't that fond of me" Rachel smiles at me and I know her smile is pretty forced, she's really trying to sell this idea.

"Rachel, I don't know about this plan" There are so many cons to this plan, "I mean how do you know it'll work?"

"I don't" Rachel furrows her eyebrows, "But this will also be a good acting exercise for me to play a loving and devoting girlfriend" She notices my frown and continues, "BUT I also think this will work, I mean I did see Quinn Fabray get rather flustered during your great performance of Closer"

"This is a really dumb idea but okay"

"Okay? That means you'll do it?" Rachel is literally beaming at me and then she jumps out of her chair and squeals, "YAY, this going to be great, thank you Santana" and she leans down to kiss me on the cheek and skips out of the choir room just as the bell rings.

What have I gotten myself into?

SLQFSLQFSLQFSLQFSLQFLQFSLQFSLQFSLQFSLQFSLQFSLQFSLQFSLQFSLQFSLQFSLQF

By the time Glee starts, word has already spread about Rachel and I being a couple (Did I mention how dumb this plan is?) I know this school isn't big but news spreads fast around here and pretty much everyone knew by the time lunch started. I haven't seen Quinn all day which is a bummer but I had the pleasure of seeing Finn's face when he blatantly stared at Rachel and I at lunch like someone kicked his puppy. Rachel is now sitting next to me and she's holding my hand and leaning into my shoulder. Quinn and Finn have yet to arrive but Rachel has gotten fully into character. I can hear Kurt and Mercedes behind me gushing about how cute Rachel and I, and I think the amount of times I've rolled my eyes is too much and soon there will only be the whites of my eyes to be seen.

"Show time" Rachel whispers to me, and I look down at her confused until I look up and see an angry Quinn walk into the choir room followed by the jolly green giant who still looks sad and constipated. Quinn doesn't even look at me as she sits down at the front of the room and then Finn sits next to her and tries to put his arm around her but Quinn shrugs him off. I wonder what's happened between those two? I smile happily that Finn is sad, maybe this plan isn't that stupid.

Mr Schue finally walks into the room with his usual happy go lucky smile plastered on his face, "Hey guys, let's talk about love songs" he looks lovestruck and then I look down at Rachel and her smile turns mischievous.

"Mr Schue, Sanatan and I have a song we'd like to perform" Rachel stands up and I instantly whip my head up to look at her.

"You do?" "We do?" Mr Schue and I ask at the same time both looking equally confused for different reason, his being that he probably doesn't listen to gossip at school and me being because what the hell is Rachel talking about.

"Of course Sanny, I always have a song prepared you know that" she giggles and gives me a kiss on the cheek then she leans into my ear and whispers, "Trust me, you'll know the words of this song and Finn and Quinn are going to be so jealous" I just nod.

"Well just hurry up and sing Berry, I have better things to do and see" Quinn quips from the front row. Rachel looks at me and winks and holds my hand as we make our way to the front of the room.

Rachel then nods to the band and Brad the piano guy and the opening chords of the song starts and I instantly know what song Rachel has in mind.

 **Don't go breaking my heart**

 _I couldn't if I tried_

 _ **Oh, Honey if I get restless**_

 _Baby you're not that kind_

Rachel and I are singing and casually dancing around each other and I catch a glimpse of the audience and most of them are bopping along to our singing but only two are sitting there; one is angry and looks hot while doing so and the other has an angry/constipated look on his face.

 **Don't go breaking my heart**

 _You take the weight off of me_

 **Oh,Honey when you knock on my door**

 _Ooh I gave you my key_

I'm embarrassed to say that I know all the words to this cheesy ass love song but whatever.

 _ **Ooh Ohh**_

 _ **Nobody knows it**_

 **When I was down**

 _I was your clown_

 _ **Ooh ooh**_

 _ **Nobody knows it**_

 **Right from the start**

 _I gave you my heart_

 _Ohhhhhhh Ho_

 _I gave you my heart_

Rachel and I have started dancing and twirling each other around but something shifts in her eyes and that mischievous look is back.

 **Don't go breaking my heart**

Rachel looks down to the ground and tucks a piece of her around her ear and gives me the most innocent look she can muster up and I glance to Finn who looks even angrier which makes me smile even more.

 _I won't go breaking your heart_

 **Don't go breaking my, Don't go breaking my**

 **Don't go breaking my heart**

 **don't go breaking my**

 _ **Don't go breaking my heart**_

 _ **Oooh Ooooh**_

 _ **Yeah**_

Everyone is clapping and I could hear Kurt and Mercedes saying "so cute, so cute" and I turn to look at Rachel and she jumps on me with a bear hug.

"We were so awesome" she beams at me and I have to agree we kinda were.

"Good job guys, that is how you rock a love song. Tomorrow someone else should volunteer to sing a love song. You guys can go home now" Schue says before he picks up his messenger back and hightails it probably back to Miss Pillsbury.

Finn and Quinn are the first to leave after Mr Schue and eventually everyone else leaves, leaving Rachel and I behind.

"Did you see their faces, they were so jealous" I laugh with Rachel because she basically looks like a hyperactive puppy right now.

"Yeah, we killed it" I grin.

"Tomorrow, we have to up our game" Rachel looks at me again with her mischievous look and I'm starting wonder if that's just her face.

"Sure Rach, we can do that. Do you need a ride home?"

"No thank you, I want to stay behind and practice my scales for an hour. My dads will pick me up" Rachel is already pulling out sheet music from her bag.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow"

"Thank you Santana for going along with my plan" She looks at me gratefully.

"I have to admit it might not be a really dumb plan" I shrug and she smiles at me.

 **And that's the end of that chapter :) Please review if you wish for me to continue because I'm struck with the writing bug at the moment**


End file.
